Best Birthday Ever
by Cable Addict
Summary: It's Tony's birthday! What will Ziva give him? Written for my best friend vamp926 because... IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!


A/N: Written for my bestie's birthday. (Anyone care to guess who that is??)

--

Burn it to the Ground by Nickleback was playing in Ziva David's mini cooper while she drove the streets to her partners' apartment. She turned down his street and put her car into park, waiting for the song to end and when the next song on the CD began to play, she turned her key, turning the car off and stepped out into the warm July air. Tonight, she was cooking a special birthday dinner, more specifically Italian, for Tony DiNozzo. Before she shut her door, she flipped the switch by the seat, releasing the latch on the trunk. She hummed the tune to the song that she had just heard as she made her way around to the open trunk and collected the bags of groceries. Struggling slightly, she somehow managed to shut the trunk and carefully make her way up the steps to her partners' home. Ziva punched the doorbell with her elbow and waited patiently for her partner to answer the door.

"Hey!" Tony greeted as he threw open the door and Ziva smiled.

"Hello." Tony held the door open and Ziva took a step inside.

"So," he began, "watcha making for me?" He grinned.

Ziva grinned at his enthusiasm. "Italian." She made her way into his kitchen and set the bags down on the counter.

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Yummy." Ziva smirked as she pulled out the ingredients needed to make the meal. A few minutes later, delicious smells filled Tony DiNozzo's apartment.

--

"You need to teach me how to cook like you do." Tony said threw a mouthful of lasagna and Ziva chuckled.

"That may be harder than it sounds." Tony glared at her as he inhaled his second plate of the extra meaty dish.

"Be nice, it's my birthday." He took a sip of his beer and Ziva nodded.

"Very well. I suppose I can be nice to you one day a year." Tony smirked triumphantly. "Maybe even two days a year." He looked at her quizzically. "Fathers day. Who knows how many little DiNozzo's are running around out there."

She smirked and Tony scowled. "Ziva." He hissed and she innocently took a sip of her beer, looking over at him with wide eyes.

--

"What movie did you pick?" Ziva asked impatiently from her place on the couch. Tony had been debating over Superbad, Edward Scissorhands, Australia, Public Enemies and Yes Man.

"I dunno." He replied, his gaze still on the DVD cases that were lined up on his coffee table. He pointed his finger and began to recite, "Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a tiger by his toe…"

"Tony!" Ziva yelled out in frustration, and the birthday boy looked up. "Pick a movie already, or I will shoot you!" Tony continued to stare at her for a minute before finishing the rhyme in a rush. He finger landed on the case of Edward Scissorhands and Ziva let out a thankful sigh.

"Good old Johnny Depp it is!" Tony announced as he gathered up the DVDs and put them back on his shelf. He popped the DVD into the player and stood up. "Something's missing." His face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Beer?" Ziva suggested and Tony grinned.

"That, and…Popcorn!" He rushed into the kitchen, and a moment later Ziva heard the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave. Less than a minute later, Tony plopped himself back down on the couch with a bowl in one hand and two beers in the other.

"Thank you." Ziva said as she took one beer and popped its top off. Tony nodded and threw a piece of popcorn up into the air, catching it in his mouth.

"Ok. Are we set?" He asked and Ziva nodded. He picked up the remote and pressed play, and the movie began.

--

"I _love_ this movie!" Tony cried out, slightly drunk, for the nineteenth time.

"For the hundredth time, _I know_!"

Tony laughed and turned his full attention back to the television where Edward was carving a statue out of a block of ice.

--

By the end of the movie, both had consumed a fair amount of popcorn and beer and were officially almost completely not quite drunk.

"Whaddya wanna do now?" Tony said and then hiccupped.

Ziva giggled. "I dunno." She sighed. "You know, I did not get you a present." She frowned.

"Whatcha talkin' about? You cooked me dinner!" He exclaimed and she smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I did not get you gift! Abby made you a CD of your favorite songs, McGee got you a movie, Ducky got you a bottle of scotch and even Gibbs gave you a cup of coffee! But I did not get you anything!"

Tony thought for a minute then a slightly lopsided smile spread across his face. "You really want to get me something?" Ziva nodded forcefully.

"What do you want?"

"I can have anything I want?" He asked and she nodded again.

"Absolutely."

He grinned. "I know what I want!"

Ziva looked at him for a moment before asking, "What?"

He set his beer down on the table and turned to look at her. Then, he slowly leaned in and his lips gently touched hers. For a moment, Ziva didn't know what to do, but when her cloudy brain finally caught up with her, Tony had already pulled away.

"There." He smiled proudly. "You gave me something."

Ziva shook her head. "No, _you_ gave _me_ something." In a flash, their lips met again. She pushed him backwards and continued to kiss him, Tony replying eagerly. After a minute, they pulled apart, their lips swollen.

"Whoa." Tony whispered in a second, Ziva was on her back. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her neck. Her fingers gently lifted at the bottom of his NCIS t-shirt. The broke apart for just long enough for Ziva to lift the shirt over his head. With the unneeded piece of clothing in her hands, Ziva tossed it over her head and her fingers then began to pull at the waist of his pants.

"Ziva." Tony groaned and she froze, looking up at him with wide eyes. Carefully, Tony picked her up and led her back to his bedroom. Once inside, he gently set her on the bed and she quickly removed her shirt, tossing it aside. They began to kiss again, and the next thing either of them knew, they were both sweaty, panting and Tony was collapsed on top of Ziva.

--

The next morning, Tony awoke to the smell of coffee and for a moment, wondered who was in his kitchen. The smiled as the previous night's activities rushed back to him in great detail. His memories were interrupted, however, when Ziva sauntered into the room, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning." She smiled slyly and handed Tony his cup of coffee. He took it from her, desperately in need of the caffeine.

"So," Ziva began as she slid in bed next to him, "how does it feel to be one year older?" She took a long sip out of her mug.

Tony thought for a minute and then grinned. "Not nearly as bad as I thought that it would."

--

A/N: So the original version seems to be lost on my computer, but I can honestly say that this version is better. It's a lot longer as well. (The first one was 400 and something words.) So, please review and PLEASE drop by vamp926's profile and wish her a happy birthday! And if you stop by and wish her a happy birthday and don't review, I'll know. I seriously _will_ know. She'll tell me. So, make us both happy!

Now, sing with me my followers! SING!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR VAMP, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! AND MANY MORRRRRRE! YAY!

Happy birthday my unbiological sister, muse, master, best friend and twin! I love you!


End file.
